The Pains of Yesterday
by Iket45
Summary: It was suppose to be a simple mission. They have done tons like it before. Why did this one have to be so different? It's been a month since Wendy and Romeo never returned from their mission but after finding Wendy, Natsu sets out with the Dragon Slayers to get revenge on those who hurt their "little sister". Natsu will show what happens when somebody hurts his family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to be quite different from my last story. Let me know if I should try to do something else like this. Follow, Favorite and/or Review of you want, I'd greatly appreciate it. Let me know what you think and any idea's you might have. Thanks for reading my story.**

Wendy's POV

 _Why is everything so dark? I feel like I should be doing something but what is it. Why do I feel so sad. Did something happen. Why is it so hard to open my eyes?_

"Master is she waking up. She hasn't moved at all since she came back."

 _That voice seems so familiar but who is the one speaking._

"Master why won't she wake up. Her wounds have nearly healed but she won't. She is going to be okay right?"

 _Why do they sound so worried?_

Hold on let Porlyusica check her out. She will be able to tell us if she is on.

 _What do they mean if I am ok. I am fine right… right_

"She is hurt much worse than she seems."

"I'm fine right?"

"Wendy you're awake!" Lucy exclaims as she pulls me into a hug.

"Why were you guys asking if I am OK I'm fine right? There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with me."

"Wendy what do you last remember?" Porlyusica asks.

"The last thing I remember was I was getting ready to go on a mission."

"Who were you going on the mission with?"

"Romeo I think but I'm not very sure why?"

"What was the mission you 2 were going to do?"

"I don't remember why do you want to know?"

"Wendy…"Master Makarov starts before he pauses for a second, "You and Romeo left for that mission a month ago.

"No it can't be we were just about to leave. What do you mean it was a month ago?"

"You and Romeo left to help guard a caravan." Lucy started to say

"You were supposed to be gone for a week. After 2 weeks we got worried. We went out to look for you but sadly we couldn't find anything." Lucy started to break into tears before being comforted by Natsu.

"We searched nonstop for you guys. It was only a few days ago we got a call from a member of the caravan." Gray continued from where Lucy left off.

 _This can't be true ...can it? Why would I just forget everything that happened for an entire month. What where is_

"Where is Romeo?" I almost shouted.

"We don't know. We are still looking for him. The only reason we knew where you were was because we got a call from the hospital." Erza told me.

"We need to find him. Maybe he knows what happened."

I tried to get up but then fell back into the bed. I tried again before Erza put her hand on my shoulder.

"You always try to help others before you even thing to look at yourself.

I look at my leg when she tells me this to see it is bandaged up. I try to move it but immediately feel a large amount of pain.

"The doctors said there was a gash going across most of your thigh. You probably won't be walking too much on it for at least another month." Porlyusica informs me

"But then how will we find Romeo?"

"We will find him. You need to focus on recovering." Natsu tells me before he walks out the door.

Natsu's POV

I head over to the reception desk. I look to see the lady head over to me.

"Is there something I can help you with Sir?" the lady kindly asks me.

"Yes do you have a communication lacrima I can use? It's very important." I asked her.

"Yes we do come with me." she tells me before she walks to a nearby door. I follow her to the room.

"The Lacrima is over there. Just let me know when you are finished. Take your time."

"Thank you miss."

"Your welcome."

I dial the number into the Lacrima. I wait as it calls than I see a familiar face show up on the Lacrima.

"This is Sabertooth, what can we help you with. A blond haired man answers

"Sting it's Natsu" I tell him.

"Natsu is there any news?" he asks me

"We found Wendy. You and Rouge need to come to Fairy Tail. I'll explain everything once you two get here. I explained

"Alright we are on our way. Rouge we need to leave now!" I hear him yell as the Lacrama shuts off.

 _Romeo we are going to find you and make sure whoever did this will pay._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading. I thank you for your support. A special thanks to Awesome393, Luna Lockser, OJMG ANIME, Someone's''s Bastard, Murrillokarina95 and nermansherman for following.** **Follow, Favorite and/or Review of you want, I'd greatly appreciate it. Let me know what you think and any idea's you might have.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Bold=Loud yelling**

 _Italics= thoughts_

 _Underline+Italics= Spell_

Later that day

Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus are all sitting on a table near the front of the guild. The fact that they were all together without fighting or arguing was creeping the other guild members out. Suddenly the guild hall doors burst open and Sting and Rogue walk over to the other dragon slayers.

Natsu's POV

"It's about time you guys finally got here, what kept you."

"The train was late so we had to wait for it." Rouge told the other dragon slayers.

"Whatever it doesn't matter we need to hurry before they move." Laxus informed the group.

"Alright let's get the hell out of here." I told them.

"Hey Natsu where are you guys going and why are Sting and Rogue here?" Gray asked me as we headed towards the door.

"... it's a dragon slayer thing." Gajeel decided to say.

"Alright then."

"Be careful out there you guys." Mira yelled from the bar.

2 hours later

In front of a rundown bar

Nobody's POV

"Well it looks like this is the place."

"Should we try to sneak in?"

"Fuck that we aren't giving them a chance. We are getting our answers now.

 _"Iron Dragon's Club"_ the doors on the bar were knocked clean off their hinges.

Everybody in the bar froze for a second while staring at the door less doorway. Everyone became uneasy when they saw 5 well known dragon slayers walking into the bar.

Laxus heads to the man working at the bar.

"We are looking for a man who is known for coming here quite frequently. What can you tell us about him."

Laxus shows the man a picture of a man around his mid-thirties. He had short jet black hair and a scar which cut across. One of his eyes were white and the other was blood red.

"I don't know what you are talking about." the man tells Laxus.

"Look we aren't very patient right now. Either you tell us what we want to know or flame head will burn this place to the ground." Laxus threatened the man.

"Alright I'll tell you what I know. He comes here twice a week. He always came with a group of thugs which seemed to work for him. He was talking about attacking a caravan to them about a month ago. He was gone until 3 days ago. Most of the men with him were gone but I heard him talking about a brat who messed up their mission." he informed Laxus.

"Did he happen to mention where he was going?" Laxus said interrupting him.

"I was getting to that. He was talking about using a the brat who messed up their mission for something. I think he said they were heading for some parade. Fanasia I think."

"Was it Fantasia?"

"Yes Fantasia that was it he said they were going to do something big there."

"Shit, here is money for the door." Laxus dropped a bag of jewel then turned to the other dragon slayers. " We have to go now."

The dragon slayers left and the people in the bar watched them fade in the moonlight.

Back at Fairy Tail

"Hey do you know where Laxus is?" Master Makarov asked Gray.

"He left with Natsu, Gajeel, and the 2 from Sabertooth. They said they had to do something dragon slayer related. They left a few hours ago." Gray answered.

"Why did they leave so soon. Hopefully they will make it back in time for the Fantasia Parade."

In a not so distant town

A larger man walks into a dimly lit room. He stops before he reaches a desk. A few seconds after he starts a second man a bit shorter than the first turns around in his chair.

"So how much longer are we going are we going to keep the brat?"

"Not to much longer, we just need to wait a few more days then we will move to the next step in our plan."

"Master you are truly a cruel man."

"Thank you now go give our guest his special treatment."

The larger man walks out of the room. Suddenly an ear pitching scream can be heard coming from a nearby room.

"Let us have some more fun with this boy then we will see how much longer the fairies will stay calm. If we want to break the fairies we only need to start with one."

"Hahahahaha"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading. I thank you for your support. Thank you for all the positivity for this. I was able to right another chapter pretty quickly so here it is.** **Follow, Favorite and/or Review of you want, I'd greatly appreciate it. Let me know what you think and any idea's you might have.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Bold=Loud yelling**

 _Italics= thoughts_

 _Underline+Italics= Spell_

At the Fairy Tail Guild

" **Where are they?"** Master Makarov screamed so loud you could hear it outside of the guild.

"They should be here any minute now." Miracle informed the master.

"Well they better be here soon or else "

Suddenly the doors slam open. The 5 dragon slayers who left come back into the guild. They sit at a table away from everyone else. A white haired girl with 2 exceeds walk over to the group.

"Sting, Rogue how could you two just leave without a word. The guild was worried sick. Luckily we got a call from Mira telling us you guys were here." Yukino told the two sabertooth dragon slayers.

"We had to leave right away." Sting tried to tell her.

"It doesn't matter why you did it. You two should have told somebody.

"Ya Sting that's messed up." Lector told him

"Fro thinks so too." Frosh says

"Look we didn't have much time, we were in a hurry." Rogue told her.

"You'll be lucky if Master Minerva goes easy on you two. You were supposed to go on a mission." Yukino let the dragon slayers know.

"Well than we will deal with her when we get back." Sting told Yukino. "Also by the way we aren't leaving tonight."

"Alright but I'm staying till you guys leave."

"You two need to get a room." Gajeel told Sting and Yukino as they both start to blush at his comment.

"Hey Erza we're going to visit Wendy, you coming? Levy asked the Red haired mage.

"Coming." Erza said as Levy and Lucy left with her to see Wendy.

Location Unknown

Two men both completely covered by clocks meet together.

"So that's all I have to do. This doesn't sound so difficult. I'll do it." the first tells the second.

"Great than it looks like we have a deal."

"As long as I get paid we won't have a problem."

In Wendy's Hospital Room

"It seems like you will be leaving here tomorrow as long as there aren't any problems." Levy tells Wendy.

"I know it's great I finally get to leave this room." Wendy tells the other girls. "You won't believe how excited I am to leave."

"Wendy remember Master said he didn't want you to go on any missions right away. Remember just because you are being let out doesn't mean you are fully healed." Erza told the blue haired girl.

"Alright I won't take any missions right away." Wendy assured Erza.

"Wendy have you remembered anything that happened. Luck questioned.

"Only bits and pieces. But it's all from before we were attacked. Wendy told the girls.

"Can you tell us what you remember?" Levy asked her.

Flashback

Wendy's POV

"Romeo wake up, the caravan is getting ready to leave." I told the Raven haired mage

"Alright alright I'm getting up." he told me as he got off the couch. Did you make any food yet?

"I'm making it right now. Go take a shower now, we won't be back in a town for a couple of days. I commanded him.

"Aye Sir." he told me with sarcasm in his voice.

A few hours later

"Remember we need to ask like we are a part of the caravan. So that means no trying to heal everyone for any reason. Got it Wendy?" Romeo asked me.

"Yes I hear you." I told him. "It would hurt to heal just a couple of people though would it?"

"Wendy no"

"Wendy yes"

"Gosh you two need to stop flirting all the time." a girl from the caravan our age tells us.

"Wwhat we we weren't flirting." be both said while blushing like mad.

"Sure whatever you say."

The next day

"Alright we are taking a break. Get some water or whatever else you'll need now." The leader of the caravan shouts loud even ugh that everyone can here.

I take a second to stretch before I sit in the shade made by one of the carts. As I relax Romeo comes towards me and hands me some water.

"Here" he tells me as I take the water.

I thank him before I drink the water he gave me.

"So are you ready to get back on the road." he asked me.

"I guess so. Nothing has happened so it's been a bit boring." I told him.

"So Wendy there is something I've been meaning to tell you. He told me

What can it be? He said he has been meaning to tell me so he has thought this out. What if he is going to confess to me. He won't do that right.

"What is it Romeo?"

"Well I wanted to tell you " he started to say before everything went white.

Back to the present

"Wow." that was all Lucy was able to say."Everything was going fine but what happened next?"

"I don't remember. That was all I remember."

"Alright we should you get some rest. We will see you tomorrow at the guild. You will be fine getting there by yourself right Wendy?" Erza asked.

"I'll be fine see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Wendy see you tomorrow."

The Next Morning

Alright I finally get to leave. I can't wait. As I leave the hospital I feel the fresh air. I start heading toward the guild before I smell gunpowder.

Mira's POV

"Come on guys the festival is only 1 day away." I encourage them

"We need to make this a great year." Master Makarov tells the guild.

"It's good to see so many people here so early." I told the master." Wendy should becoming in today which makes it that much better."

"Hey guys does anyone know where the."

' **Boom'**

"Is everyone okay?" Laxus asks the guild. "It seems somewhere else what hit by the explosion. I'm going to check it out.

"I'm going with you." I tell him.

"It seems like the explosion hit Kardia Cathedral."

"Alright we're going."

"Be careful." Master tells us.

We rush over to see the damage that was done. A large chunk of the Cathedral was completely blown off.

"What caused the explosion?"

"Was anybody hurt?"

"Have you guys seen this?"

The crowd of people rush over to a metal cross which seems to have been recently put up. We push past to see what the commotion was about.

When we pushed through the crowd we see a very beaten raven hard young man strapped to the cross. He had very damaged clothing and had wounds which seemed fresh. His vest was near completely ripped to shreds. He lay there looking lifeless besides his chest barely moving as he grasped for air. His hair which was normally somewhat neat was a complete mess and some parts of it were burned. As we saw this everything went quiet before I heard a familiar voice.

"Romeo"

 **A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but I believed this was the best way to end it. Let me know what you guys thought and maybe which way I should take the story. All reviews and ideas I get I will consider.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading. I thank you for your support. Follow, Favorite and/or Review of you want, I'd greatly appreciate it. Let me know what you think and any idea's you might have.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Bold=Loud yelling**

 _Italics= thoughts_

 _Underline+Italics= Spell_

Mira's POV

When we pushed through the crowd we see a very beaten raven hard young man strapped to the cross. He had very damaged clothing and had wounds which seemed fresh. His vest was near completely ripped to shreds. He lay there looking lifeless besides his chest barely moving as he grasped for air. His hair which was normally somewhat neat was a complete mess and some parts of it were burned. As we saw this everything went quiet before I heard a familiar voice.

"Romeo

Laxus's POV

"What the hell happened to him?" I asked myself.

Mira tried to run to him but about 5 feet away from him a rune barrier came up blocking here from getting in.

"Any who are living are not allowed to enter the barrier." Mira read.

"Romeo" a voice screamed out of pure rage. We turned to see Natsu walking towards the barrier activating his Magic.

" _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"_ he screamed as he hit the barrier.

Instead of damaging the barrier, all damage simply reflected back towards Natsu. Nasty screamed from pure rage as he hit the barrier harder with more magic with each hit.

"We need to stop him people are going to get hurt." Mira told me.

"I'll get people out of here while you stop him." She commanded.

"Mira I can't stop him right now."

"Why not?"

"He isn't in a sane state of mind. If anyone tried to stop him he will use all his power to stop them then go back to attacking the barrier. If either of us were to try to stop him, how much power do you think he would use."

Mira stop while she realized that I was right.

" _Laxus it's Warren can you hear me?" Warren asked me through my mind._

" _I hear you loud and clear."_

" _What happened over there?"_

" _Some type of bomb went off. When we got here we found Romeo strapped to a cross. He isn't looking very well. Is Levy or Freed in the guild?"_

" _Yes they are here why?"_

" _Patch them along with Master and the other dragon slayers into the telepathy call."_

" _Alright I'll do it right now."_

" _Laxus what's happening right now?" Master asked._

" _We found Romeo strapped to a cross. He isn't doing very well." I answered._

" _ **Who the hell did this. I'll fucking skin them alive."**_ _Gajeel screamed._

" _Gajeel calm down. We don't know who did it but Natsu went nuts and is trying to bash the barrier down with brute strength. All the damage he is dealing is being sent back to him. Mira is currently evacuating everyone nearby."_

" _What can we do Laxus?" Freed asked me._

" _Levy and Freed I need you 2 to come down here and try to get this barrier down. Before you leave Freed I want you to change the runes around the guild to make sure Macao, Wakaba, and Kinana can't leave the guild. They don't need to see him like this."_

" _Alright we will be right over." they both answered._

" _Gramps can you go tell Porlyusica to be ready for Romeo. I'm going to take him to here home. He needs serious treatment and I don't want the others at the guild to see him like this."_

" _Alright I'll do it Laxus." he told me._

" _Also are Rogue and Sting here?"_

" _Yes we are." Rogue answered._

" _Both of you split up and check the town for anything that seems suspicious."_

" _Alright."_

" _Gajeel I need you to go to Wendy. This is probably the same person who attacked them before and I don't want him to get to Wendy right after she heals alright?"_

" _Alright I'm heading right over."_

" _Alright Laxus I've finished changing the runes and I'm heading over."_

" _Alright Freed."_

" _I'm about halfway there so be ready." Levy told me."_

" _You should hurry before it gets worse. Natsu is showing no signs of stopping."_

"Laxus, I evacuated everyone." Mira said appear by me.

"Okay, Levy and Freed are on their way to get rid of the barrier. Warren make a telepathic link so I have everything in order."

"Alright looks like everything will be alright." Mira sighed.

"Mira can you head over to Wendy. Gajeel is on his way over also but I want to make sure nothing happens to her." I asked.

"Alright I'll head over right now." Mira replied as she left.

"Laxus I'm here." an exhausted Levy called out. Where is the…"

Levy failed to make any words as she saw the state Romeo was in.

"Levy we need to get this down so we can get Romeo out so please." I told Levy snapping her back into reality.

"Alright I'll see what I can do." Levy headed towards the runes.

"Well well, look what we have here." a cold voice snickered.

I turned to see a man wearing a black mask make to resemble a skull. He wore a dark blue cape with a black dress shirt and black slacks with a black tie and belt.

"Tell me are you the one who did this?" I asked him.

"Do you really want to know?" he answered

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"No I'm not. All I was told was to bring him here. My client was the one who did this. I just needed to bring him here, put him up there, and make sure you guys saw this."

Natsu stopped from attacking the barrier and turned his attention towards the masked man.

" **Tell me who did this!"** Natsu screamed at the man.

"I don't know who it was. I told you all I can now goodbye." the man said as he phased through the ground disappearing.

" **Get the fuck back here!"** Nasty screamed while punching the ground.

"Laxus I'm here." Freed called out to me.

"Great get over to Levy we need to hurry and get this barrier down." I told him.

"Right away Laxus."

Freed ran over to Levy while I walked over to Natsu. As I approached him, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Natsu I need your help right now. This is something only you can do but I need you to calm down before you do this alright." I told him.

Natsu's magic levels lowered closer to their normal level. He stood up and turned towards me.

"Just tell me what I need to do."

"The man dropped this as he walked past me and I don't think it was by accident." I showed Natsu a crumpled up piece of paper. "I need you to find the place marked on it."

"Alright I'll get it done." Natsu told me reaching for the paper.

"Wait." I ordered him. "Before I give this to you I want you to promise me 2 things. First I want you to let us know when you locate them. Don't attack without us ok."

"Alright and what's the second?"

"Be careful."

"Alright." while Natsu ran off to find the enemy, the barrier fell.

"Laxus we got the barrier down." Freed called out to me.

"Alright thanks." I told them as I grabbed Romeo breaking the restraints holding him.

I picked Romeo up and instantly realized that something was wrong.

" _Why is he so light. Romeo might be a small person but he still shouldn't be so light." I thought to myself._

I rushed off towards the home of Porlyusica making sure Romeo would get help. I ran as fast as I could to get help because in the short time I held Romeo, I could tell that if I didn't get help for him, he wouldn't last long.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading. I thank you for your support. Follow, Favorite and/or Review of you want, I'd greatly appreciate it. Let me know what you think and any idea's you might have. This story has reached over 500 views so thank you again**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Bold=Loud yelling**

 _Italics= thoughts_

 _Underline+Italics= Spell_

Back when the explosion first happened

Nobody's POV

Lucy, Cana, and Carla were heading over to meet Wendy before the explosion happened.

"I can't believe Wendy finally gets to leave the hospital." Lucy told the other two.

"I know it's good to see her doing better." Cana replied.

"Remember she needs to rest so don't be to crazy around her. Carl told the other two.

Suddenly a giant explosion went off.

"Guys are you ok?" Cana asked Lucy and Carla.

"Ya I'm fine." Lucy replied.

"Wendy, we need to hurry and get to Wendy." Carla cried as she started flying to where Wendy was.

The Three girls headed to Wendy. As they ran, they saw people running the other way. They quickly got to where Wendy was to see that the hospital was fine. They quickly headed towards Wendy's room when they saw her standing outside of it.

"Wendy you're ok" Carla cried as she hugged Wendy.

"I'm fine don't worry." She turned towards the other girls. "It seems like urge explosion hit Kardia Cathedral."

"Are you sure?" Cana asked her.

"I could see the building collapsing from my window. You can check it out if you'd like."

"Lucy can you call the guild and see if everything is alright over there?" Cana asked the blond.

"Sure I'll do it right now." Lucy ran off to find a communication Lacrima.

"I wonder why whoever it was attack the Cathedral instead of anything else." Cana told herself. "It just doesn't make much sense."

"Guys I'm back." Lucy called as she headed towards the three girls. "Master told me that Laxus and Mira are at Kardia Cathedral and are taking care of it. Gajeel is coming over here and when he does, we need to head over to the guild."

"Why the guild?" Wendy asked. "Shouldn't we be fine staying here?"

"I'm not sure but if master told us, shouldn't question it."

The girls quietly waited for about 5 minutes until Wendy jumped up.

"Gajeel is here let's get going."

We all jumped up and headed to the entrance. We met with Gajeel who looked exhausted.

"Come on we need to head back." Gajeel told us.

"What happened at Kardia Cathedral?" Cana asked him.

Gajeel ignored the question and kept walking towards the guild.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Cana asked annoyed.

Gajeel kept ignoring her but started walking faster.

"Gajeel tell us what the hell happened."

Gajeel remained quiet for a few seconds until he finally responded. "No."

"No what do you mean no. Look stop trying to act so high and mighty and tell us what happened."

"You don't want to know." Gajeel responded with the most serious voice anyone had over seen Gajeel have. He didn't even look at Wendy once.

"Gajeel can you tell us what happened please." Wendy asked Gajeel.

"The only people who are allowed to tell anyone anything are Master and Lacy so if you want to know you have to wait for them to tell you." Gajeel calmly responded.

The girls were caught off guard by the way Gajeel acted. Nobody ever saw Gajeel so serious. He seemed very angry but did very well to hide it.

Once Fairy Tail came into view they hurried to get inside. Once they did they saw a lot of commotion going in around Warren.

"Tell us what's going in Warren."

"We need to know what's going on."

"Why are you keeping this from us."

"Just tell us."

Gajeel jumped in the middle of everyone screaming at them to back off. Everyone did then Gajeel jumped on top of a table.

"Listen up everyone, if you really want to know what happened well to bad. The only people who can tell you are Master and Laxus, but seeing as they aren't her you should probably stop prying into this."

"Wendy you're back." Lisanna ran over to Wendy picking her up and hugging her.

"Thanks" Wendy let out crying from happiness.

 **Initiating Gildarts sequence, I repeat initiating Gildarts sequence.**

"Wait Gildarts it returning now." Gajeel asked.

The town shifted until there was a direct path to the fairy tail guild.

"Welcome back Gildarts." Lisanna calls out.

"Thanks but can anyone explain what happened and where Master is." Gildarts asks.

"Gildarts can we talk outside."Gajeel asked.

"Sure."

"Also anyone who tried to listen will be punished by Master so I suggest you don't try."

The two walk outside a walk a bit away from the guild.

"So what did you want to talk to me about."

"Master is at Porlyusica's house. Go there and he will explain everything to you. Nobody at the guild besides Warren and me know but we were told not to tell anyone. Natsu, Laxus, Mira, and the dragon slayers from Sabertooth.

"Alright but what happened to Kardia Cathedral."

"Laxus knows but he is with Master."

"Alright thanks."

Gildarts leaves Magnolia to get to Master while Gajeel heads back to the guild.

"Gajeel, Warren needs you immediately." Lisanna called out.

"Alright I'm coming."

At Porlyusica's Home

"Gramps is he going to be alright?" Laxus questioned.

"We aren't sure yet. His injuries are pretty bad so we need to see the full extent of his injuries." Makarov replied.

"I sent Natsu to find whoever did this. We got a hint from whoever put him on the cross. He told me that he didn't do this, but he was just paid to put him up their."

"Can we trust him?"

"I don't think we could trust him,but he gave us gave us the hint so I don't think he gave us false info."

"Hey idiots, the communication lacrima is ringing, do one of you want to get it?" Porlyusica yelled.

Both Laxus and Master Makarov got up and answered the Lacrama.

"Hello" Laxus said

"Hey its Gajeel, Gildarts just came back but I sent him your way. Thought it would be better that way."

"Alright has there been any news?"

"Sting and Rogue came back but they couldn't find anything. Sting said he ran into Natsu and got filled in on what happened."

"Alright then. Is there anything else.?"

"Natsu called and said he found the base so he is on his way back."

"Alright once he gets back, wait for us to call you."

"Alright I've finished my examination." Porlyusica told the two men.

"Alright is he alright." Master Makarov asked.

"Putting it bluntly No."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading. I thank you for your support. Follow, Favorite and/or Review of you want, I'd greatly appreciate it. Let me know what you think and any idea's you might have.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Bold=Loud yelling**

 _Italics= thoughts_

 _Underline+Italics= Spell_

"When will he get here?"

"Soon, he said he'd be here soon."

The doors opened and Natsu wallked in. The guild was caught off guard because there wasn't the normal happy Nasty walking in but an angry one instead.

"Where's Laxus?" Natsu asked.

"Hold on, he said you call once you got here." Gajeel answered.

Wendy's POV

"Let's go." Nasty said as he went upstairs with Gajeel.

"What's going on?" I asked Gajeel.

"We'll tell you later." he answered.

"Do you guys know what's happening?" I asked Lucy and Lisanna.

"No nobody knows." Lucy answers. "Also where is Mira. I haven't seen her at all today."

"She was here earlier but left with Laxus when the explosion happened." Lisanna answered.

Gajeel and Natsu came back downstairs and went over to Wendy.

"Wendy how are you feeling?" Nasty asked.

"I'm feeling fine, just confused with everything going on." I answered.

" _With all this happening, who wouldn't be confused."_

"Hey, I heard you guys were causing trouble." Laxus shouted as he walked into the guild with 's POV

"When is he going to get here."

"It should be s

"Freed" Laxus called .

"Yes Laxus." Freed ran up faster than jet could run.

"I need you to change the runes. I want you to make it that nobody can leave without an S-Class mages permission."

"Alright."

"Also Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Wendy, Mira, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Carla ,Lily, and Levy I need you guys to come with me."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He replied.

We walked for a while until we reached Porlyusica's house.

"Why are we here?" Gray asked.

"You'll see." Lacs knocked on the door and after a few seconds it was opened.

"Hey, come on in." Gildarts told us.

"Great more humans. You know I hate humans so why did you bring more here." Porlyusica asked.

"They needed to be here." Master Makarov answered.

"Why do we need to be here?" I asked.

"This is why." Master Makarov told us as he brought us into a different room. We entered and we saw a familiar face.

"Romeo" I called out. I tried to go to him before I noticed a hand went on my shoulder. I turned to see Laxus had stopped me from moving.

"We found him on a cross outside Kardia Cathedral when Mira and I went to see what caused the explosion."

"He's okay, isn't he." Gray asked.

"Hey Romeo you there." Natsu asked.

Romeo just kept staring at the wall in front of him.

"He isn't alright." Laxus told us.

"What do you mean?" I asked with tears coming to my eyes.

"He woke up before Laxus left to get you guys." Porlyusica answered. "He hasn't responded to us no matter how hard we try."

"But how. What happened to him during the past month?" Erza asked.

"We don't know but that isn't all." Master said.

"What do you mean that isn't all." Erza asked.

"His arm, the right one, he can't use it."

"Do you just mean it's broken?"

"All the bones in that arm have been completely shattered. I'm not even sure if I could fix it." Porlyusica told us.

I went over to Romeo and touched his arm. I couldn't feel anything beneath his skin. His arm feels so cold.

"Romeo what happened in that mission."

"He isn't very responsive to us."

"But we might have a way to help him." Master told us. " We figured out the base of the people who did this."

"What are we waiting for let's get them." Gray told us.

"They better wait to see what's coming to them. Once I'm don't with them, they will be wishing they didn't mess with us."

Nobody's POV

About hours away from Magnolia is a town known as Spruceville, a town known for their alcohol and fruits.

"Is this the place?"

"Yes I made sure of it. They are here."

"Remember the plan"

"Of course, take down everyone who was involved and show them the pains they gave us."

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue marched into town following Natsu until they came to a building looking like a fancy bar.

"This is the place." Natsu informed the group.

"Alright remember to follow the plan." Laxus told everyone.

The mages walk until they are right in front of the doors. Natsu walks up to the doors and blows the doors right off their hinges.

"What the hell." Someone yells from the crowd.

"Now all we want to know if one thing, Who the fuck thought it was okay to attack two members of our guild." Natsu asked the crowd.

"How the hell did they find is?" someone asked.

"Looks like this is the right place now tell us, where is your master or will we have to beat it out of you?" Gajeel asked.

"Like we'd be afraid of a couple of fairies."

"Looks like you've all prepared to die so don't expect us to go easy on you."

"Haha looks like the fairies think they've got a chance against us."

Everyone got ready to fight before loud footsteps could be heard. Everyone entry silent as the steps continued.

"Well looks what we have here, 4 fairies and 2 tigers, I don't know why you two are here but if you associate with them, you're just as guilty."

When the a man speaking came into view Natsu, Gajeel and Erza were surprised at the sight they saw.

"Even after getting your ass kicked by Fairy Tail, you still don't learn, do you Master Jose." Gajeel asked him.

"Well looks like Makarov isn't with you so this shouldn't be too much of a problem."

A shot of lightning appeared in front of Jose turning into Laxus.

"I'll be enough to handle you. Gramps won't need to waste his time with you again."

"Well let's see how he reacts after I sent your mangled body to him later."

"Before we start I have one question. Who was the one who did that to Romeo?"

"Was that the brat's name. I never did anything to him cause I wanted Makarov himself. If you want to know I'll tell you. The man who did it is name Naldo. He isn't here but maybe if by some miracle you defeat me I'll tell you where he is."

"So when I kick your sorry ass you'll tell me where to find Naldo."

"I haven't heard a joke that good in years. But us I will. Maybe then you'll figure out a way to fix little Womeo, that was his name wasn't it."

"His name is Romeo and I'm about to show you a whole world of pain you could have never imagined."

"I dare you to try to attack me and see what happens."

" _Lightning dragon's Breakdown Fist"_ , Laxus yelled as he charge a large amount of lightning into his hand then launching it into Jose's face.

Jose went flying away from the town into the nearby forest as Laxus ran to catch up with him.

"I see you aren't so weak so I won't go so easy on you." Jose announced as he got up and met with Laxus.

"I won't be easy to beat and I will make you regret ever showing your sorry face back here."

"You make one big mistake coming here. You left the girl who was with him all alone. Just wait to see what happens to her once you get back to your miserable guild."

"Did you really think that we left her alone. Let me tell you the two reasons your plan will fail. The first is because you messed with Fairy Tail. The second reason is because once you mess with a dragon, their pack comes back to make you pay."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Thanks to everyone who has been reading. Let me know what you'd like to see or anything I did which doesn't seem to make sense. I thank you for your support. Follow, Favorite and/or Review of you want, I'd greatly appreciate it. Let me know what you think and any idea's you might have.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Bold=Loud yelling**

 _Italics= thoughts_

 _Underline+Italics= Spell_

 _"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"_

Natsu shouted as he knocked a few mages to the side and towards Gajeel.

"Salamander watch where you throw your guys." Gajeel shouted.

"Maybe you shouldn't be in their path when I hit them." Natsu shouted back.

"Natsu, Gajeel focus on your enemies." Erza shouted at the Dragon slayers.

"Man why did we get left with Erza."Natsu whined.

In another part of the Guildhall

" _Ice Make Lance"_ Gray Shouted.

A group of mages tried to dodge the incoming attack but ran into a different problem.

" _Shadow Dragon's Claw"_ Rouge shouted as attacked with his shadows wrapped around his hand.

"How … many of them… are there?" Sting panted. It feels like they they just don't end."

"You know I thought we were getting somewhere after the first 20 minutes but nope reinforcements just had to come." Gray added.

"Well I think I might have found something interesting. Both of you guard me while I look around. Remember Erza asked us to look for anything of interest. I believe you know we shouldn't fail her request."

In a nearby clearing

"How, how can you keep up with me? I have the strength to be a former ten wizards saint. How can you fight evenly against me?" Jose screamed in anger

"Well I've beaten a ten wizards saint before. Also I can't afford to be beaten by you here. I wasn't there when Phantom Lord attacked us before. I sure as hell won't lose when you're attacking our guild members." Laxus responded.

"Laxus you've gone soft. Didn't you used to think that only the strong deserved to belong in Fairy Tail. All I did was try to get rid of a couple of the weak."

Upon hearing this Laxus became furious. Lightning began to emit uncontrollably from Laxus' body. His power grew as he stared directly at Jose.

"Would you like to repeat what you just said?"

"I said all I did was try to remove a couple of the weak."

"Well it looks like you just signed your own death warrant. I won't let anyone talk about my Nakama that way."

" _ **Lightning Dragon's Roar"**_ Laxus shouted as a beam of lightning came out of Laxus' mouth towards Jose

" _Dead Wave"_ Jose screamed as a beam of shadows shot from his hand colliding into Laxus' attack.

As the attacks collided, an explosion caused a smokescreen to gone up blocking both mages vision.

" _Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist"_ Laxus shouted as a lightning clad fist collided with Jose's face.

Jose was knocked away but turned to see his attacker to only see smoke.

"Where are you? Reveal yourself." Jose commanded.

"You know, just not being able to see isn't a problem for a dragon."

" _Lightning Dragon's Jaw"_ Laxus shouted as he brought both hands and dropped them onto Jose's head.

Jose dropped from the attack as the smoke cleared.

"After fighting your grandfather I realized I needed a stronger attack if u were to have any hope in defeating him. Then I realized the potential I never knew before."

"What are you talking about. This battle is over."

"No boy," Jose stated as his shadows started to gather around him, "This battle is far from over."

"What!" Laxus gasped as he saw the sight before him, as he saw something completely different then the mage he was just fighting. "What the hell did you do?"

Back at Porlyusica's Home

Porlyusica was trying to figure out a way to fix Romeo's arm.

"Sure I was able to make Erza a fake eye but make a bone that works, and I'd need to remove the shards of his old bone and implant the new one. How do those mages expect me to do this?" Porlyusica complained.

Porlyusica mixed something that was inside a bowl then placed it into a mold. She went to move the mold when she suddenly heard a voice.

"Where are they?" Porlyusica turned the he hey see Romeo sitting how he'd been for the he had been the last few hours but she knew without a doubt that he was the one talking.

"How should I know. They didn't tell me anything but to try to fix your arm." Porlyusica answered.

"How long has it been?" Romeo asked.

"It's been about a day since we found you."

"How long have I been gone."

"It's been a little over a month. Wendy's been back for about a week but from what I heard, some guild had captured you."

"Trust me I remember. I don't think I'll ever forget what happened."

"Here," Porlyusica gave Romeo a mirror, "I think you might want to at your appearance."

Romeo looked into the mirror and noticed something very different, he had streaks of white in his raven hair.

"Why is there white in my hair?" Romeo asked.

"I believe it's because of Marie Antoinette Syndrome. It's caused when someone goes under a great amount of stress." Porlyusica answered

"Well… well that makes sense, from what's happened lately."

"Wait," Romeo got out of bed but nearly fell before he was caught by Porlyusica, "I have to warn them."

"Warn them of what, what's so important that you have to leave now?"

"The guild, the guild is in danger. I heard them say the day after I they return me that they would attack the guild. I have to warn them."

"Well I'll help you get there then."

"Wait what time is it?"

Porlyusica looked at the clock, "It's a little after 1 why?"

"They said they would attack after lunch. I think that's what they said, everything is a bit fuzzy. I might have enough time to warn them if I hurry."

"There is no way we would be able to get there quickly. If I were to help you get there, it would take about an hour."

At that moment a large explosion went off, surprising both of the Fairy Tail mages.

"That must be the attack, we don't have enough time to wait an hour, we need to hurry."

"I can't get there quickly, I'm old for crying out loud." Porlyusica exclaimed. "But there is a way to get you there quickly. It's extremely dangerous especially if you're this injured."

"I don't care just tell me how. I'll take any risk I have to."

"Makarov is going to kill me but give me a second to find it and I'll give it to you."

At the Fairy Tail Guild

Mira rushes to bring everyone their drinks and take empty drinks away from others. Once Master Makarov returned with the other Fairy Tail Mages along with the two Sabertooth Mages still in the guildhall, he explained the situation. Everyone went quiet for a while, something very rare in the guild. While many wanted to go help in the fighting, everyone knew that that might not make much of a difference.

After Master explained the situation he left with Gildarts to report the situation to the Magic Council.

"Why are Sting and Rogue helping out with the fighting." Minerva asked finally breaking the silence. "Look no offence but isn't this a Fairy Tail problem?"

"I think I can explain." Mira started, "Each of the Dragon Slayers are kind of like a pack. Laxus explained this to me but it's been a while, basically they each have a connection formed with their magic and they are like a big family. So since someone attacked Wendy, they basically attacked their family."

"Alright I think I understand. Why didn't we know about this sooner?" Minerva asked.

"Well maybe Sting and Rogue didn't realize it themselves. Some things about dragon slayers are a bit weird and even they don't understand it." Mira answered.

The guild was quiet for a bit longer and a few more mages came to the guild. Mira was serving drinks to people when she suddenly dropped the drinks she was currently holding.

" **Get Down!"** she screamed as an explosion filled the guild. Once the dust cleared, the bodies of many injured mages were seen.

"Droy are you okay?" Jet asked.

"Bixlow, Freed open your eyes we need you two right now." Evergreen shouted at her teammates.

"Minerva please get up." Yukino pleaded.

"Well Well Well, looks like that was enough to take quite a few of them out." a chilling voice announced.

The mages turned to see a group of about 4 mages standing in the ruins of what once we're the guildhall entrance. They all wore matching robes which were black with red runic symbols covering the exterior.

"How dare you attack our home. Do you know what you've just done?" Mira yelled.

"Why Miss Mirajane , off course we know what we've done. Now, to collect what we've come for."

The leading mage turned and held his hand out which glowed with a red aura. Wendy was lifted up off the ground with a similar red glow covering herself.

"Let go of her!" Mira yelled as she transformed into her Satan soul.

"Don't think it's only her who you're up against." Juvia said as he stood beside Mira.

"What kind of man would I be if I let the ladies fight by themself." Elfman called as he stood beside his sister.

"Well you got three mages who can fight right now. We intentionally took as many of you out as we could. Who will stand beside you who can take us out. Nobody what's why we will fulfill our original goal from last month, the capture of Wendy Marvell."

"So it was you guys who attacked her." a voice announced as a figure jumped in front of the three Fairy Tail mages prepared to fight. Once the figure landed a familiar face to a few of the members showed a small chance of hope.

"Why, why are you here Cobra?" Wendy asked.

"Why else, all the other dragon slayers are out fighting so somebody had to stay behind to keep an eye on you."

"So just to make sure, we can trust you right?" Elfman asked the Dragon slayer.

"I might be seen as a criminal for my past actions but I'm still a part of the Dragon slayer pack. I'm a bit of the black sheep but I still try to protect the my pack, especially if it's the youngest member of the pack."

"Well isn't this touching, now if you don't mind, we have a dragon slayer to take."

"And if you don't mind, we have a few idiots who thought attack the strongest guild to take out."

 **A/N: What did you guys think about me adding Cobra into the mix. Also what do you just want to see in this. Make sure to let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

Romeo ran through the forest, clutching his wounds as he made his way towards the guildhall. Blood fell from his opening. Romeo kept running and running, not feeling the pain thanks to a potion that Porlyusica had given him. Romeo would be numb from all his wounds that he had and any he would receive for the next hour, but after the hour, he'd feel an unparalleled amount of pain. Romeo looked up and noticed he was in a different part of the forest, but closer to the guildhall. Romeo kept running because he knew of the threat that the mages were. He needed to get to the guildhall. He was the only chance they had to win. He knew the abilities of these mages so maybe that could help his guild win. Romeo gasped for air as he kept running. He could feel his heart beating against his chest. His lungs felt like they were burning as he wouldn't stop.

Romeo looked towards the guild as the corner of his eyes started to go white. Suddenly everything had turned white. Romeo looked around and noticed that he couldn't see where this whiteness had ended. Romeo was completely alone. A strange feeling flooded Romeo's body. Romeo had a strange feeling that this place was familiar.

"Damn it, what's happening? I have to hurry." Romeo yelled.

Romeo noticed that he seemed to be moving. Romeo looked around and noticed that the whiteness seemed to be fading. Romeo looked and noticed that the whiteness seemed to crumble. Beneath the whiteness, it looked like a starry sky. Romeo noticed that he was no longer standing on the ground, but was instead floating above it. A white light appeared in front of Romeo and revealed the silhouette of a man.

"Who are you?" Romeo asked.

"Who am I? There is a simple answer to that." The light faded away and revealed a man. He appeared to be in his late twenties. He had short black hair and black eyes. Tattoos of strange symbols lined both of his arms. His clothes seemed normal for the most part, just a pair of black pants and a sleeveless black shirt. "Romeo, I am you."

* * *

Laxus stared at the sight before him. He thought that he had just finished fighting the former master of Phantom Lord. But here he was, raising his magic to a higher level. The shadows clung to Jose giving off a strange aura. Laxus looked and saw that Jose was now covered completely in a purple aura. Laxus couldn't see anything resembling Jose's original body, besides his black eyes.

"This fight is over now." Jose declared as he sent a punch forward. Laxus tried to block the punch but was knocked backward.

"How has his strength changed so much. It's like I'm fighting a completely different person." Laxus thought.

Laxus regained his footing as he noticed that Jose was gone. A fist hit Laxus on the side of his head, knocking him away again. Laxus tried to fire off a blast of lightning but Jose dodged it as his fist began to glow a lighter shade of purple. Laxus saw this and started to charge his magic.

"This is the end, _Dead Wave_." Jose announced as a large flurry of shadows launched towards Laxus.

" _Lightning Dragon's Roar_ " Laxus called out as the two attacks clashed.

The two attacks clashed both meeting and fighting for dominance. The two kept putting more magic into their attacks until Laxus began to lose.

"This is the end for you, and then all of Fairy Tail." Jose said as his attack won the clash.

A small explosion went off which was accompanied by Laxus' scream. Once everything cleared, Laxus was on the ground. Jose began to laugh as he walked up to the fallen mage. Jose deactivated his form and pick Laxus up by the neck.

"With my strength, nobody can defeat me." Jose laughed. Jose felt his grip loosen as Laxus' eyes shot open. Laxus grabbed Jose bringing him into a bear hug. Jose tried to struggle but couldn't get his arms free. " Wait, you were defeated."

"I realized that with all that concentrated magic around you, I probably couldn't get through it very quickly. But I need to get back quickly to help my companions." Laxus' body began to emit lightning at a dangerous rate. Laxus raised his magic higher and higher until it lept beyond his old magic limit. "I won't let you hurt anyone else. _Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Lightning Dragon Destructive Grip_."

Lightning surged through the two mage's bodies. This caused a loud scream to come from Jose. Laxus strengthened his grip and put more magic into the attack. Jose's screams went on for a few more moments before his eyes when white and his body went limp. Laxus released the hold and let Jose fall to the floor. Laxus tried to walk back to his companions but fell to his knees, grabbing his chest.

"That took more out of me then I thought. I guess I'll just have to leave it to the rest of you." Laxus said as he looked towards where his companions were.

* * *

Rogue was quickly skimming through a book as Sting and Gray took out a few dark mages. The numbers finally stopped increasing and the three mages finally started to make some progress. Flames appeared from behind the dark mages as their numbers were finally diminished. Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza appeared and the six mages were gathered again.

"Took you long enough to take those guys out." Natsu teased.

"Hey, we had their reinforcements attacking us the entire time. We took out more images than you did." Sting said defending himself.

"Alright, we aren't fighting between ourselves now." Erza told the two dragon slayers with a death glare. "What do you have there Rogue?"

"Some notes I found. It seems they were from some of the people who were here." Rogue explained.

"Anything we need to worry about?" Sting asked.

"Not from what I can tell. To be perfectly honest, the notes don't really make sense. Rogue replied.

Sting turned to see that one of the dark mages had gotten up and was preparing to attack. Gray saw this as well and trapped him in ice. The man saw he was trapped and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Gajeel asked.

"It's just that, you guys are so weak compared to them." The man said still laughing.

"Compared to who?" Erza questioned.

"A group of mages that Master Jose brought in. Their strength is insane. Each one is stronger than Master Jose. And now, they should be attacking your guildhall." The man revealed.

* * *

Romeo stared at this other person who claimed to be him. This just seemed to be unbelievable. How could someone else be him?

"I know that what I said might not make a lot of sense but trust me on this." The older Romeo asked.

"Wait, I have to hurry and get back to my comrades, they need me right now." Romeo said as he tried to look for an exit.

"Don't worry, where we are is outside the normal worlds. Time is a bit different here so only a few moments would have passed so don't worry about that." The older one revealed.

"Well then Romeo, or what should I call you?" The original Romeo asked.

"Well, just call me Conbolt, that should make things a hit easier." Conbolt suggested.

"Well then, why am I here?" Romeo asked.

"That's because you're in limbo." Conbolt replied.

"Wait, if I'm Limbo then I'm dead!" Romeo shouted.

"Not exactly," Conbolt said which got Romeo's attention. "You or I should say, we are a bit different than most people."

"Good different or bad?" Romeo said interrupting Conbolt.

"That's where it gets difficult. While we aren't exactly bad, we aren't considered good." Conbolt said confusing Romeo

"Wait, how are we bad but not good?" Romeo asked.

Conbolt took a deep breath before he opened his mouth again. "That is because we aren't like normal humans, we are unique and for that the gods hate us."

Romeo looked at his older self with disbelief. Romeo tried to find the words to speak but found himself unable to. Romeo looked at his older self and saw the pain in his eyes.

"Why do they hate us?" Romeo asked.

"They hate us because we don't follow the natural laws of the universe. Before I move on I think I should let you know that we aren't the only ones in the universe. In fact, there are multiple universes. Most of them are similar to yours, while some can be completely different. Your world is just one of many", Conbolt explained to his younger version, " but I feel like you already know this, don't you?"

"That's why I have to get back to the guild. I have to warn them before it's too late." Romeo replied. "Why do the gods hate us? Why are we different?"

"With most universes, two versions of each other will never meet. On rare occurrences, they will. We are different because we are an anomaly. On some occasions, when a Romeo comes close to death, they will meet with a version of themselves from another world that is already deceased."

"Then that means" Romeo began with disbelief

"Yes, I am already long dead. While I do not know what world you are on, I know mine. I am from the forty-second world. I was born when the multiverse was still young. Even with my age, you are only the second person I've met with. Now it's time for the choices. Right now, you only have two choices you can make. You are going to die, that is for certain. So you can become an existence like me, guiding other versions of yourself, or you can choose to die naturally. Now, which do you chose?"

Romeo heard these words and just stood there with a look of disbelief. How were these his only options? Was he just destined to die? He couldn't afford to die. He had to find a way to help his friends.

"I'll take the third option." Romeo told his older self. "I chose the option where I get to live and I find a way to help my friends."

"That wasn't one of the options" Conbolt argued.

"It doesn't matter if that's an option or not, that is the choice I am making. I don't care what is supposed to happen, I'll change it so it happens the way I want it to." Romeo replied.

Conbolt stared at Romeo with a look of surprise before he burst with laughter. Romeo was caught off guard before Conbolt put a hand on Romeo's shoulder.

"Spoken like a true Romeo. This is why we are anomalies. We go off on our own path that shouldn't be possible. Now tell me, Romeo, are you willing to become hated by the gods and possibly hunted down until the end of your life it means that you are able to save your loved ones?" Conbolt asked.

I would jump at that opportunity." Romeo answered without any hesitation.

"Now I know without a shadow of a doubt that you are a Romeo. I definitely like you. Now, Romeo, you are weak, but we will make you strong." Conbolt revealed. "Take my hand."

Romeo reached forward with his good arm and grabbed Conbolt's. Romeo felt a surge of power enter into his body. Romeo looked at his hand to see that nothing had changed.

"Now you have the ability to help your friends. If you ever need me, then just come knock at my door."

Romeo felt himself being pulled as the starry sky disappeared. Romeo reappeared into the room of whiteness and noticed that a door was now there. The door looked like a normal door beside the fact that it was faded red and had numerous cracks in it. Romeo felt himself being pulled again as he noticed that he was now back in the real world. Romeo noticed that he was about to hit the ground. Romeo put his good arm in front of him as he caught himself and pushed himself back on his feet. Romeo noticed that he could see smoke coming from the direction of the guild so he quickly started running again.

 **A/N: And I'm finally back with updating this story. I hope that it was worth the wait. So I finally got a path for this story to go down to finish it. So just to let you all know, this story will be ending soon. The way I wrote this story didn't give me much room for the long term but while this story is finishing, the storyline is not. The entire thing with Romeo is something I've been planning for my stories since I started, I just never knew how to introduce it until now. More will be coming. I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you thought.**


End file.
